Crack
by Heavenly Penelope
Summary: something i made while beign totaly hyper. totaly sucks to but yeah hope you like it anyway, more chapters to come!
1. Lack of

This is absolute crack lol. I made this after talking to my friend which I was relatively hyper oh and pipers in her house, the one she shared with her 29 siblings

Shakira knocked on Pipers door. "Piper?" She listened through the door way. Nothing. "Piper if u don't open the door I'm gonna come in and get you myself…heck with that I'll do it anyway" she said as she opened the door. The room was covered in books. The stacks went up to her waist. She looked around the room and saw piper in a corner.  
"Hehehehehehehehe" she laughed.  
"Piper what's u-"  
"no no no don't interrupt me I'm also done" She said clutching a book.  
"Piper you've already read that…what's up with you, you look… umm…..weird" Shakira backed away a bit.  
" I HAVENT BEEN TO BORDERS IN A MONTH!"

What did I tell you? Absolute crack. Lol review


	2. Roller coaster!

This was invented while on Vacation in Disney Land. You know who I own and don't own

"I can't wait!" Aerrow basically screeched.  
"Tone it down to male octaves Aerrow" Piper said.  
*20 minutes pass*  
"Oh my gosh o my gosh!"  
"Its okay, its okay!"  
"I'm gonna die!"  
"Oh for heaven's sake Aerrow its just a rollercoaster!"

Yeah…this just some how came to me, despite episode 20 lol, after riding Matterhorn!


	3. Which ride Which ride

This was also made from my vacation at Disney land. Aellae is my character Kae is mine and so is Aiden.  
Gale is also mine. These characters are not to be used in my stories but in another person's story but…this must be written. Now just a quick description here  
Gale: Aces wife, Very skinny, like u could snap her in two, vampire pale, violet eyes, long hair that goes to her butt, and large black wings. And in this I'd like to point out that she is also pregnant here, but by Dutch, a cruel man who's insane and raped her…for more info on that please message me. (I don't have anything against the Dutch either just like to point that out)  
Kae: violet eyes, hair like aces, pale. In this he is 4  
Aiden: Kae's twin. Red eyes, black hair, plain messy, aces skin tone. Obviously he is also 4.  
Aellae: an exact replica of gale only she has mix of red and violet eyes.

Now that that's been done on wit the randomness of it all MUAHAHAHHA

Gale was sitting down on a bench, Aellae's stroller being right next to her. Both boys were pulling at her hands; she being about 6 months pregnant was very tired from walking all day, and she didn't wanna go on a ride. "Boys, go annoy daddy" she sighed. The boys took this literally and began pulling him each way. "Dad lets go on this ride!" Kae pulled him to the left  
"no this one first!" Aiden pulled him left.  
"No I got here first!"  
"No mine first!"  
"Some one help me" ace groaned

Yeah, this was made at Disney land. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Hair

I don't know where this came from but it is clear I have to write it, well according to *they shall remain nameless* I hate to so yeah…no disrespect to strawberry blondes red heads or anybody with red hair. this probably isnt even funny, but once again i was forced so yeah

* * *

Piper was sitting in the kitchen with Aerrow. She was a bit hyper off of Incense fumes today.

"Aerrow"  
"hmm?" he said through a mouthful of his tuna sandwich.  
"…Do you have chest hair?  
He choked. "What?"  
"Do you have chest hair?"  
"Why do you wanna know?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Just answer the dang question"  
"…yeah I have some…"  
Piper thought over this…thinking…he had red hair, he had chest hair which was probably red.

It finally hit her _'Oh my god'_

"Aerrow has a fire crotch!"

* * *

Yeah…now forget I wrote this….


	5. Cute Finn Moment

The restaurant was fairly packed for a Monday night. The Ceilings were tall and had columns with engraved Ivy lines, with some roses attacked and such. Tan colored walls, and a dark green carpet fitted it perfectly, thank heaven for that it was their first date for Kida and him.

Kida was sitting in her 'little black dress'. It had no sleeves, and went all the way down to her ankles; she had also left her hair down for the evening. Finn sat nervously across from her , In a tux, simple black and white, not tail thank heaven. His hair however was still As Finn like as always, not that it could be helped. Suddenly he stood up.

"KIDA!"  
"Yes Finn?"  
"Will you go out with me?"  
She rested her hand on his fisted ones.  
"Honey I hate to break it to you…but we already are going out"  
_'Oops'_

Just a silly little drabble I came up with while talking to Anarcygunrage. How this came to my mind, I have no idea, but I thought it a cute Finn like thing to do so review!


End file.
